


The bitter taste of reality. (Vaas/fem!reader)

by Callendra



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Gore, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, but also funnier content, hopefully, rather slow build, suicidal attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callendra/pseuds/Callendra
Summary: As a war reporter, you make your way to the Rook Islands to help expose the pirates activities and free the locals from their domination. On your righteous mission, you meet with Vaas. (Pre-game)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is the first chapter of my Vaas/reader fiction. I hope you will like it!  
> ____ = your name

                                                                        

 

The steep mountains of the Rook Islands were hard to see in the dark, just reduced to imposing black curves. The flickering red lights coming from the radio towers shone like demonic little eyes constantly staring at the little boat approaching more and more. But it wasn't the time for supernatural fantasy. Keeping your wandering thoughts wasn't easy, not when you viscerally knew the risks you were taking.

As a war reporter, you were used to going into dangerous territories. You were used to the adrenaline, the fear and the urgency. You had been to Libya to cover the incessant attacks killing the civilians, putting your ass on the front line. The awareness was a constant companion: that your death could be just a bomb away. It woke you up at night sometimes, often, but it never stopped you.

So there you were sitting on the little motorized boat with your cameraman and this Dennis guy, on your highway to Hell. You had made your research, learned about this island and its natives: the Rakyats, among other tribes. You had learned about the plague striking this 'Club Med destination'. So, resourceful as you were, you got in contact with Dennis Rogers, an ex USA citizen. He, in turn, told you about Citra Talugmai and her tenacious fight against the pirates. Immediately they had both seen it as an opportunity to eradicate the cancer that was killing their home.

“Go over the plan one last time.” you asked Dennis as you leaned a bit forward, your eyes never leaving the dark silhouettes growing bigger and bigger.

“We will go along the Temple of Stone. Right ahead.” he pointed towards a black form, closer and less impressive than the mountains. “There we will turn off the engine and use the paddles. The outposts aren't too close, but there are regular patrols. There we go back up the stream right to Amanaki. Then you wait for Citra to summon you.” he replied, a hint of determination in his voice.

You nodded to yourself. You had already gone through this before with him and Nathan, your cameraman and friend, but it was reassuring to refresh your memory. It fed your bravery. And judging the unpleasant knot in your stomach, you needed it. You turned to Nathan, asking him if he was alright, ready, and he agreed even though you could see and hear the same anxiety.

“It's good to count you among us, ____. You may not be a warrior, but you have seen battles, you have the strength.” he commented spiritedly. This time you turned your gaze to him, a bit unsettled.

“Yeah, we need all the encouragement we can get.” you retorted. You truly did need it.

\- - - - -

You all fell completely quiet when the boat reached the islet. The engine wasn't exactly loud, but it emitted a continuous and very recognizable buzzing sound. It was more prudent to use the paddles. So, just like your male companions, you took one and rowed. For a moment, all you could focus on was the sound of the water splashing a little around the boat, but soon it turned into a background noise. Then, you started to hear the sounds of the island: the wind in the leaves, the waves crashing on the beach, the animals' cries. You were thankful Dennis didn't make you trek in the forest at night, as you weren't exactly eager to meet a tiger or a bear on the way to the village.

You breathed out with a bit of relief when you reached the river. But actually, the trickiest part was yet to come. It soon appeared it would be impossible to paddle against the stream. You felt your heartbeat quicken the moment Dennis turned the engine back on. You glanced at Nathan quickly, and he returned your nervous gaze, before he said that you all had to keep an eye out. So while Dennis steered the boat, you kept looking around frenetically in hope to make out headlights, or anything disturbing the natural course of the night. Every time you heard a branch crack over the engine sound, your back stiffened and you scrutinized the approximate source.

At first you didn't notice it over the continuous buzzing sound, but as it grew quickly louder, your hand crashed on Dennis' shoulder. The engine immediately shut down, and all three made out clearly the roaring sound of a car. You flattened yourself as much as you could, searching around. It came closer, and soon you heard laughter bursting. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, the car passing by on the nearby road. You didn't dare move for a few minutes, no one did. You didn't care that the boat had followed the stream back down the river. Finally, after a moment of hearing nothing but the water flowing and the occasional bird cry, you all straightened.

“Let's hurry.” Dennis assured and turned the engine back on.

While you kept looking around you anxiously, your mind couldn't help but wander again. This time, your thoughts were way more realistic and brutal than seeing monsters' eyes in blinking lights. You didn't know exactly what those pirates did here, but you could easily imagine it. Murder, torture, sex slavery... The images floating in your mind didn't exactly leave a sweet taste in your mouth. You had to focus on your objective: the global awareness you were here to bring.

\- - - - -

The soft, red and yellow lights of Amanaki came as a relief in your sight. It lighted the weight anchored in your stomach. You had never put yourself at risk like this. It was the first time you actually actively acted against an organization. In Libya, Syria, and other countries at war, your goal had been to show the true face of horror. To show the reality far away from Occident. This was different. And it made you more anxious.

Because of this unfortunate, yet lucky, encounter with who you all assumed to be the pirates, you could only reply to the villagers' glances with a tense smile or quick nod. Nathan waved at them, smiling a little wider, while he held haft of the equipment, and you the other. You quickly focused back on Dennis though, who nearly excitedly urged you two to follow him to a little house. Two little beds, a table, a wire-mesh weaponry shelf, very spare: just what was needed.

“Make yourself at home, go to the shop, talk with our people. I'll inform you when Citra is ready to see you. Keep your spirits up!” he declared. You asked him to get you a map of the island, as detailed as possible. He assured he would find you one, before he left.

Left alone with your friend, you sat on one of the bed and sighed. You took out your metallic flask from your bag and swallowed a swig of water. As for Nathan, he was putting his equipment on the table, already getting prepared. You looked up at him.

“Tomorrow we can start interviewing the locals. How long the pirates have been controlling the islands, how it changed their lives concretely.” you said thoughtfully.

Nathan nodded and glanced at you. “The sooner we start, the sooner we can leave after meeting with this Citra.” he agreed. You nodded, smiling at him.

You kept staring at him a moment as he ruffled his short brown hair. You had been working together on the field for five years now, had known each other for ten. Bonding over your desire to get out of your comfort zone and denounce the inhuman consequences of war had been easy. You had become close friends very quickly, even more at some point. But it was over.

You turned your gaze away and lied down on the bed. You were too tired to keep talking. And like Dennis had said, you were going to need all your strength and energy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your job, interviewing the locals about the pirates. Until Dennis comes back with some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, thanks for the kudos people! =D Chapter two here.  
> For now I post them rather quickly, because I already have a few chapters written. But I will slow down, as I haven't finished writing this fiction yet.  
> Enjoy!

You stood in front of the camera in the little house graciously lent to you. Nathan was finishing his adjustments, while you waited with your micro in hand. You cleared your throat, shifted your jaw and mouth.

“Okay, ready.” Nathan assured with a thumb up.

“10°37'55.2" North 112°45'43.1" East. Off the coast of Philippines and Indonesia stand the Rook Islands.” you stopped yourself, rising your eyebrows. “Good?”

“Yep, good. We can start.” he assured.

You nodded and exited the house with Nathan on your heels. Before you started filming, you walked around the village to find willing people to interview. The first one was a young man. You quickly explained what you were going to ask and turned back to Nathan.

“10°37'55.2" North 112°45'43.1" East. Off the coast of Philippines and Indonesia stand the Rook Islands. My name is __ __ and this is where I am. It may look like the perfect location for a cruise with its clear blue water and never-ending beaches, but when you look a little closer... you realize the Rook Island's History is marked by invasions and enslavement. Back in the 15th Century, the Chinese warlord Zheng He used these islands as outposts, enslaving the locals. Not spared by the colonial agenda during the 19th Century, the islands' peace was once again shattered by British looking for phosphate. When Japanese soldiers used the islands as a strategic base during World War II, a lot of natives were killed and captured. Nowadays, the reign of terror is far from over. After the warlords, the soldiers and the colons, pirates have now taken over the islands.” You paused, walking closer to the man waiting for his turn to talk. “I am here with Taman Saragih, a resident of Amanaki, one of the last safe places on the islands. Good morning. How long have the pirates been controlling the Rook Islands?”

The young man started talking with a heavy accent. “They have been here for years. They were here before my birth, I only know the islands with them on it. So... at least twenty years.”

“I heard about one of the tribes, the Rakyats, actively fighting against them?”

“I don't know much about them, Dennis knows more. Just that they want to take down the pirates' outposts.” he replied.

You turned to the camera. “The outposts are the camps built around the islands to maintain control over the population and conduct their illegal activities.” you explained. You asked a few more questions to Taman before you freed him. Then, the camera still rolling, you walked towards the shop. “This is one of the few shops still in function on the islands. We are now going to see Layana Tanti, Amanaki's shop manager.”

You and Nathan entered the shop. The woman didn't seem surprised as you had of course informed her. “As one of the few remaining storekeepers, could you tell us how the pirates' activities have influenced the islands' local trade?”

“They have claimed all the radio towers. It was our principal mean of communication. It's very bad for business.” she assured.

You asked her a few more questions about the ancient trade and how the pirates messed it. You went from a villager to the next, asking about their day to day life. About disappearances, deaths, kidnappings. With as much tact as you could. By the end of the day, you had collected a good amount of information. You were eager to learn more from Dennis and Citra, invigorated. Spending this entire day in the village, a relatively safe place for now, and doing your job had fueled your determination. Dennis didn't come back to the village that day, so you just shared your dinner with the locals, listened to their conversations when they spoke English, their stories. Exhausted by your day work, you left the campfire and retired. Lying down on the thin bed, you put your earphones on. Taking your iPod with you in such an expedition wasn't prudent, and you had broken some in the past, but you didn't care. You needed the retreat it offered you.

 - - - - -

A couple of days passed by. When a question popped in your head you called Nathan and interviewed a villager. When you didn't, you observed their way of living, took notes. Sometimes Nathan filmed them with their permission, and you wrote the commentary you would likely add in post-production. You were pretty satisfied with your work so far. So when Dennis came back with news from Citra, you were more than ready to follow. He assured that she was now summoning you and your friend to her temple, in the southern part of the island. He informed you of Citra's instructions: to take a light camera along with you if you had one, but it would not be used to film the temple. Prepared for that, Nathan took along with him the lighter equipment. You left with Dennis. Crossing the island on enemy territory was too risky, as the roads were teeming with patrols. And the jungle, crawling with wild animals. It turned out getting around the island by its West coast was the safest option. It would take longer but you would avoid the outposts.

Citra's majestic temple was in sight by the late afternoon. The journey had been quiet and safe. You had made sure to be far enough to see the outposts, and not to be seen. Getting off the motorized boat, you first glanced around to gauge the area's safety, before you set your admiring gaze on the temple's thick walls. After a short way up, you found yourself at the gate of the ancestral architecture. You stayed quiet, contemplating the engraving, while Dennis announced your arrival. Actually, the doors opened even before he finished. You stepped forward, an excited smile curling on your lips.

You couldn't help but let your eyes travel all around you, a gleam of childish awe and fascination in your gaze. For a very brief moment, with your tight ponytail, your forest green top and trousers and your boots, your backpack and your knife at the belt, you felt like Lara Croft. The fantasy passed as it came: in a flash, as you heard Dennis speak to someone. You looked forward again, now noticing the guards. You followed quietly, nodding your greetings. You glanced around again: at the tree dominating the scenery, and the walls demarcating the courtyard like area.

As a woman approached with two guards at her side, you didn't need any introduction to know she was Citra. There was a natural confidence in her demeanor, something a little magnetic, and she was the only woman around. Out of respect, you nodded your head at her, but didn't speak first. She looked you up and down, and did the same with Nathan.

“So you are the two British reporters I heard so much about.” she glanced at Dennis, who didn't say anything but raised his hands a little as if saying 'that might be because of me'. She turned back to you, taking a few steps closer. “What are you really here for?” she inquired.

You were a little taken aback by the question, because you were certain Dennis had explained to her. And actually, judging her own words, she knew. “As a war reporter I go to conflict zones to document the atrocities, to show what people usually don't see.”

“You want your people to see how our people live? You think it would be entertaining?”

You frowned, feeling frustration rising. “I want our people to see so that something is finally done about it and those pirates are thrown out of the islands.” you retorted firmly.

Despite your growing rudeness, Citra smiled. “If it is truly your goal, you will have to do much more than talking about our people.” she said, pacing a little in front of you. “Take your cameraman to Hubris farm and bring me back some footage of the camp. How many men, how it is guarded, what they do.”

Clearly, this was a test. If you refused, you didn't have what it took to help. She would most likely tell you to leave the islands, maybe even confiscate your work. You glanced at Nathan.

“How efficient is the zoom?” He didn't need to check to answer.

“700 feet.” he replied immediately.

You thought about it a second. It was soon going to be dark, it was the right time. “Alright, we'll do it. We'll bring you images of the camp.”

“Excellent, I'll be awaiting for you here.” she announced and turned on her heels to disappear into an unknown area of the temple.

Hearing Dennis voice booming next to you, you glanced at him. “Isn't she phenomenal? She gathered all the Rakyat warriors under her command.” You just nodded.

“What kind of wild animals live around the camp?” that was one of your main concerns.

“Oh mainly cassowaries here.”

First you looked puzzled, but you had actually researched the fauna before coming. “Oh, the ostrich like birds. Alright. We'll be back soon.” 'Hopefully.' you added internally.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You carry out Citra's mission and make a dreadful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter out!  
> WARNING: blood and gore.

You left the temple with Nathan. You took out the map provided by Dennis and looked for the said farm. Looking up into the right direction, you breathed in deeply. You discussed the safest itinerary quickly before you walked off. You kept off the road, walking through the high grass as silently as you could. Once or twice you spotted a cassowary or two, and if you managed to remain unnoticed the first time, you didn't have such luck the second time. You both hurried away with the creepy sensation of being stalked. Fucking birds.

You could see the sun setting through the leaves, painting the celestial canvas in yellow and orange and purple. It was getting progressively harder to see, but also to be seen. If you were efficient enough, you would make it back to the temple before it turned pitch black. Gladly, the smoke rising up over the crowns served as a beacon. Settling down on your stomachs in a bush on a hill nearby, you and Nathan watched as the men in red strolled around the camp. While Nathan used the camera to get the footage, you surveyed the farm through binoculars. You counted at least six men: two bare-chest guys, one playing with his knife, the other carrying a machete at his belt. The four others seemed armed with machine guns. You shifted your attention to the sheds, trying to see through windows or even apertures what they could hold.

“___. They have a dog, and its looking in our direction.” you heard Nathan's worried voice whisper next to you.

You frantically looked for the said dog, and just when you spotted it, the animal started barking. “Shit!” you whispered-hissed.

You let go of the binoculars – which hung around your neck – and started crawling backward, trying to be as fast and stealthy as possible. You had crashed your pointer finger against your lips, staring dreadfully at Nathan, who returned your anxiety.

“Come out! Come out, wherever you are!” you heard a male voice shout.

If you stayed there, the dog's sense of smell would find you quickly. At best you would be dragged by its teeth to the camp, at worst it would rip you both apart. Or was it the other way around? It wasn't time to ponder. You jumped to your feet and started running, hoping to get away far enough for the dog to lose your smell. Such a foolish thought. The barking continued, hell it grew louder and closer. You were only aware of your feet making you rush through the high grass, the pounding of your heart and the threat getting closer. It was right behind you. You spun around and fell to the ground harshly. A gigantic hole with sharp teeth filled your field of vision. In a desperate attempt to save your life, more out of instinct than anything else, your hand found the knife and held it upright firmly as the beast jumped on you. A whine reached your ears and a heavy weight fell on top of you. Panicking, you immediately tried to crawl from under it. You could barely make out Nathan's form pushing the lifeless dog off of you.

“Come on! Hurry!” he whispered quickly and helped you up.

You didn't hesitate, didn't reply as you nearly jumped on your feet and scurried off. You didn't stop or look back until you reached the temple, especially not when you heard a pirate yelling “Fuck he's dead! Fucking rebels!” You banged on the door heavily, still marked by your near death experience. You stormed inside when they finally opened it and you only stopped when you reached the tree. There, now that your adrenaline burst had faded, you fell onto the ground, your chest heaving, burning.

“___! There's so much blood on you, did you kill one of them?” Dennis' voice echoed as you tried to catch your breath laboriously.

“A dog.” was all you could reply in a hoarse voice.

“Ah. ___ the dog slayer. That would make a beautiful tattoo on your arm.” Clearly, you weren't the only one spacing out in fantasy world every once in a while.

Not far from you, you could hear another ragged breathing. You turned your head just to see Nathan, propping himself on the tree, holding his stomach. He was alright, it's all you needed to know. You put yourself back up with difficulty, barely recovering before you heard Citra's voice.

“Do you have the footage?” she asked, going straight to business.

You glanced at her but didn't answer, turning to your friend and waiting for him to react. Straightening, he looked through his bag and handed her the camera. She silently watched the footage, ending just as you both spotted the dog.

“Bring me more footage from two other outposts and I will talk for your camera.” she decided, giving the device back to Nathan.

Your expression was priceless. A mix of disbelief, weariness, cynicism. A certain despondency. Sadly, there was no one looking at you to see it, as Citra was already walking back to the other part of the temple. You wanted to call her a condescending bitch but actually you kinda understood: she would rather risk strangers' lives rather than her men's.

“It went well.” Dennis commented, and you wanted to be mean to him. But you just stared at him wryly. “Let's go back to Amanaki before sunrise.” he finished, and you agreed. You wanted to get rid of the still warm blood, freshen up, and sleep.

Back at the village, you found a benevolent woman – or rather she found you – to give you clean shirt and offered you to wash yours. If at first you refused, you quickly gave in after she told you her nephew had been mauled to death by one of their dogs. It made you shiver to think it could have been your turn.

\- - - - -

During the next days, you spent some time recovering from your traumatic encounter and planning your next action with Nathan. The closest outpost was on the beach north from the village. It was strategic to get information on this one if it helped the Rakyats take it over. It would give you leverage on the area, an easy access to the sea, and an open exit from where you came. Your friend and yourself agreed on the location and on the time of the day. The late afternoon seemed to be the right moment, as long as you stayed far enough not to be smelled by a dog, it should be alright. At least, it was the litany you saturated your mind with.

This time, you were both extra cautious. You remained farther away from the camp and Nathan filmed what he could. When you thought you had enough, you backed away from your hiding place. On your way back to Amanaki, in order to avoid the tower the locals called 'Heron's Perch', you walked along the beach a little further. You froze and crouched down along with Nathan when you suddenly heard shouting.

                                                                

                                                                          

 

“Yeah that's right! Run motherfucker!” a way too excited voice exclaimed.

You straightened just enough to see what was happening. On the beach to your left, you could see a muscular man wearing a red shirt and green pants, carrying a long metallic thing on his right shoulder. Your eyes grew wide, realizing what it was. You just had time to turn your gaze towards the man running away with his hands tied to his back before the rocket hit him and he exploded in a burst of fire and flesh.

“Woo!” the pirate yelled excitedly, spinning around. “Hermano you are the most beautiful firework I've ever seen!” he complimented the meat scattered all around the sand. A nauseous sensation shook your stomach and you couldn't help but shriek with shock. You crouched lower, trying to blend with the bushes. You opened your eyes and looked up, only to realize the pirate's eyes were right on you. The ecstatic smile curling up his lips and the way he bit his tongue between his teeth sent a tremor through you.

“Run!” Nathan cried out suddenly and he pulled you back with him.

“Oh no no no! ¡Amigos! Hey! Come back!” the pirate ordered loudly, laughing, but you kept running.

A loud whistling noise grew louder and louder, before a deafening explosion destroyed a tree thirty two feet to your left. The blast swept you and Nathan off your feet. You just had time to feel the intense heat and see the bright fire before you hit the ground, hard. Your vision blurred and within seconds you lost consciousness.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You properly meet with Vaas.

                                                               

 

You woke up to a distant, muffled voice. Too weak to move, you could just barely notice that your head was hanging forward. A sharp pain to your cheek made you frown and pant a little. But the dizziness was still too thick, too enveloping. Another sharp pain to the cheek.

“Hey! Hey! Hermana wake up!” Another hit, your face was starting to burn. It didn't help your headache for shit. Finally, you started opening your eyes. Clacking fingers filled your vision. “Welcome back among the living ___.” he said, addressing you a bright smile, as if you were a close friend he hadn't seen for a long time.

Bending over, his scarred face was a mere couple of feet from yours. Instinctively you flinched away from him. Only to realize you couldn't really flinch at all. Trying to move, you found your wrists and ankles tightly tied to the chair you were sitting on. And now that he straightened and stepped back, you noticed Nathan's camera set on a table, directed to you. Nathan! Where the fuck was he? Was he even alive? Fuck!

“So! Here is our heroína, coming to the innocents' rescue to kill the bad pirates.” he commented with an almost childish excitement, a hint of mockery in his voice. “Say hello to the camera!” he added, leaning on his elbow on the table and waving at you with the other. You cringed and turned your gaze away from him. “Oh no no, chica, come on, you're ruining the movie. Fucking smile.” this time he seemed upset.

Still in pain and growing angry, you flashed him a furious glare. You hoped that your eyes only conveyed your rage, and not the crippling fear you also felt. But you doubted it, deeply.

“No reply? Really? This is not a fucking silent movie... Not even a little begging?” he insisted, a hint of annoyance to his voice.

“I won't beg.” you retorted in a hiss, breathing heavily.

“No? Ah, it's okay, you know what? All the begging, the crying, it gets really annoying. But a good challenge?” he tapped his temple. “It's good mental stimulation.”

Your throat tightened at this. You knew practically nothing of this man, but you could tell he was a sadist. He got off watching people struggle and suffer. He seemed to examine you a short moment before he patted the camera.

“I've seen your little performance. You like playing spy, huh? That's what you do for a living right, Miss Veronica Mars?” He took your wallet out of his pocket, reading your press card. “__ __, reporter.” He looked up, pointing an accusing finger at you. “You fucking stabbed one of the dogs.” he didn't seem very amused about it, but also not really angry either. Which was unsettling, scary. “You've got more cojones than a lot of men, and I respect that. But someone smart knows when to bend over.” he came closer again and bent forward. “Are you smart hermana?”

His dark eyes – especially in this dim light – were intently fixed on you, waiting for an answer, a reaction. This was a real question: were you smart? You didn't want to submit and 'bend over' as he said, you wanted to show him that you had some fucking strong ovaries, since he respected that. But you were terrified, and if he started to torture you, you would show your true colors very quickly. It wasn't worth it. So you looked away, your anger fading from your eyes. Even though you weren't directly looking at him, you saw him smile and exhale amusedly. He caressed the top of your head, making you stiffen.

“Good, good.” he praised you and straightened again.

“People know I am here you know? They will come looking for me...” you articulated, your words not even coming out as a threat, but merely as a statement.

He rose his eyebrows at you. “Oh yeah? You want me to get you a phone?” he waved vaguely towards the door, almost looking serious. He bent over again, smiling brightly at you with a closed mouth for a second. “I hope they will, amiga. Would be good for business.”

Of course. Slavery. A terrible tremor shook your whole body. If you weren't dead, even after he had fired a fucking rocket launcher at you, it could only mean one thing. Your eyes started to water, but you held back your tears of terror, you didn't want to cry in front of this madman. You gasped and your eyes grew wide as his rough hand suddenly gripped your chin and lifted your head. Much to your displeasure, the gesture made one tear leak down your cheek. He suddenly frowned.

“Oh no no, chica, hey. Don't stain your pretty face.” he wiped off your tear with his thumb. You didn't dare move in his grip.

For a short moment he fell silent, visibly taking in your features judging the way his eyes wandered all over your face. You didn't dare look away. “I will sell you for a decent price for sure.” he stated.

Your eyes widened in pure horror. Your face contorted suddenly, as you grew unable to block your distress.

“No!” you exclaimed in a sob.

“Yes.” he assured insistently, rising his eyebrows and nodding.

“No!” you protested a little louder, desperate. You couldn't even control yourself.

“Yes!” he repeated, nodding again.

“No! No! No!” you were nearly screaming at him at this point.

You suddenly stopped as a violent slap stung your cheek. A careless hand forced your head back straight. “Now you shut the fuck up.” he hissed at you, pressing his other pointer finger on your lips. So much for a challenge. “You _shut the fuck up._ ” he repeated. His eyes were ice cold.

Trembling, sobbing quietly, you didn't dare let out another sound. He suddenly let go of you, straightening and moving back to the camera. He was clearly pissed. “I am disappointed in you.” he said calmly, way too calmly. “I thought we had something.” he pointed you and himself in turns. “I thought we understood each other. Your friend, he was more compliant. A fucking shame because you are more valuable. On second thought, Buck could give me a good price for him.” he mused.

This both filled you with relief and dread. A very unsettling cocktail. You stared up at your captor with sorrowful pleading eyes. He narrowed his own at you.

“Don't you fucking look at me like this ___.” he ordered you. You frowned deeply. He walked back to you and poked his finger into your forehead, making you flinch and shiver, closing your eyes. “Did I ever tell you to come to my fucking island? Did I force you to? Huh? No, you came here to play the little European savior. So don't fucking piss me off, divina.”

No, you weren't acting like a princess, you had come here because you had thought it to be a cause worth risking your life for. You hoped that Dennis, upon realizing you weren't coming back, would take what you had filmed out of the Rook Islands and spread it through the world. That and not to be horribly mutilated and murdered. The odds weren't exactly in your favor. You hung your head low, closing your eyes in defeat.

“Don't tell me he is your novio, is he?” he asked suddenly. He sounded a little too excited, as if he hoped you would answer positively, just to have a little more fun. You were happy Nathan wasn't. You just weakly shook your head. “Speak up hermana, I can't fucking hear you.” he retorted, the tone of his voice showing how impatient he was growing.

“N-no.” you managed to stutter. “We are friends... and colleagues.”

“Hum, stupid son of a bitch. His loss.” he shrugged carelessly.

This made you frown. Twice now, he had complimented you on your looks. If you hadn't been for sale, there is very little mystery around what he would have done with you. And this, after witnessing what he could do, and the way he treated you, made you very uneasy.

“So! Here's what's going to happen now, amiga. You'll sit quietly in a cage while we find you a suitable buyer, okay?” he rose his eyebrows expectantly, and the look in his eyes showed that he wasn't joking. After you nodded frenetically and got out a low “yes”, he walked to a door you hadn't noticed before. “Carlos! Yes you, hermano! Escort Little Miss Sunshine to her new palace!” He addressed you a smile. “¡Hasta luego, ___!” he finished before he left you alone in the room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

You hadn't really realized how unforgiving the heat was before you got locked up in this cage. You had felt it before, of course, but you had always better to think about than your comfort. You had chosen May for your mission, the beginning of the dry season, hoping for a mild weather. In this bamboo cage, you had nothing else to think about. Actually yes, you did. What are they going to do to me? Where is Nathan? Is he okay? Where am I going to go when I am bought? When are they going to feed me? How many people have met the same fate already? Could I escape when they turn their backs? How? You wished you could just shut down your brain. But it was out of survival instinct and a professional quirk. It didn't really make your stay enjoyable.

You wiped a bug off your face with a twitchy gesture, breathing a bit heavily. In your current state of high awareness, the smallest things made you edgy. Your only comforts were the shady cage they had put in and the thin cover you were sitting on. Surely they didn't want you to get a sunburn and scratches before selling you. This thought tightened your stomach and throat with dread and anger. You felt terribly powerless.

“¡Hola hermana!” an excited voice suddenly rose, making you jump.

You didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Even though you didn't know his name. You suddenly froze when you felt a strong pair of arms resting on your shoulders from behind. Panting through your nose, eyes wide, you lowered your gaze to see his hands lazily hanging in front of you.

“How did you sleep? You're a privileged mujer here, you know that? Most of those suckers sleep on the ground and under the sun. But not you!”

With that he tapped both your shoulders and circled the cage to sit cross-legged to your left. Daring to look in his direction, you noticed he had brought your flask with him. Your mouth started salivating automatically and you felt yourself craving water. You shifted your now vulnerable eyes to his green ones. He rose his eyebrows.

“You want this, amiga?” he inquired, although it was obvious.

You nodded and added a faint “Please.”

“There you go.” he said and handed you the bottle. “Manners will get you everywhere.”

You gulped down its content in a matter of seconds, which made him laugh. When you stopped, breathing heavily from the effort, you glanced back at him to see his eyes fixed on your bosom. You grimaced and frowned, closed the flask and handed it back to him a little too aggressively. Judging the way he stared at you, he was not amused.

“Thank you.” you still let out with slightly gritted teeth.

“But being moody will just get you in trouble, hermana. I'm a caballero, don't say I didn't warn you.” he retorted, patting his chest.

A gentleman? Who the hell was he kidding? He could go fuck himself. But that, you wouldn't say to his face. You glared softly at him for a few seconds, but actually you didn't even really have the resolve to. You were too afraid. Not really for you, he wouldn't hurt you if you were valuable. But Nathan... you couldn't take the risk to get him harmed because of bad behavior. So, you looked down at the ground submissively.

“This ain't the fucking Grand Budapest Hotel, but I can get you a five star breakfast. If you ask nicely of course, ___.” he declared, smiling at you, his intent amused and expectant eyes on you.

The fucker wanted you to beg for it now. You stared at him with utter frustration for a couple of seconds, taking a deep breath in through your nose. You wanted to spit in his face, to grab his stupid Mohawk and bash his head against the bamboo bars. But that would have been the stupidest idea you would have ever had. So, instead of getting his face bloody, you complied.

“Could you bring me some breakfast? Please?” you asked, your annoyance showing in your voice.

“Naturalmente amiga.” he answered, ignoring your little temper. With that he jumped to his feet. “Be right back.” he assured and walked off.

You closed your eyes and exhaled deeply. You had rarely met someone so infuriating. He was clearly deranged, as you had seen how quickly he could snap. And you were sure that you hadn't actually seen his full potential yet. Since you were to be sold, you would soon be rid of him, and you would never have to experience it. You opened your eyes and looked vaguely beyond the bars. This thought made you feel numb.

“Your breakfast is served, señorita.” he announced as he sat back next to you, setting a plate in front of you.

You looked down to see an unpeeled banana and two slices of mango. This was indeed a very nice breakfast. You looked up at him to see him chew on the rest of the mango, smiling at you and rising his eyebrows once. He was so fucking full of himself. And having way too much fun.

“Thank you.” you still replied, and this time, you actually sounded grateful.

“You are welcome.” he answered the most naturally. “Gratefulness, that's good. That's the right attitude.” he pointed at you with his piece of mango, before he wolfed it down. Then he crouched, his bandaged hand grabbing the bar. “I'll check on you later, cariño*, if that's okay with you.” As you didn't reply this time, he just added. “Alright.” and left.

Those little pet names were really starting to get on your nerves. And the worst of all, you couldn't play the mean card with him. At least, and that reassured you, they didn't actually mean anything. You started eating finally, actually relishing in the sweet and juicy taste on your tongue. You put the empty plate – except for the banana peel – on your right, and you closed your eyes. For a moment you simply focused on the sensation of having a full stomach, and being hydrated. Until you heard chuckles and screaming. You opened your eyes to see a group of people being led into the camp by heavily armed pirates. They were forced to their knees, all restrained with their hands behind their backs. You could make out two young women, a teenage boy and a middle-aged man. They all looked like terrified tourists, and they were right.

“Hey hermana!” a voice came from your left along with clacking fingers. “Keep watching! It's going to be interesting.” he beamed excitedly before he made his way to the prisoners, opening his arms. “Hello! Welcome to my island! I hope you enjoyed the attractions: tree climbing, safari, scuba diving. But hey don't worry, the fun isn't over yet.” Most of them started sobbing. You started to pant. “You know, you should really get informed about your vacation destination.” he sounded more serious suddenly, and then he turned to one of his men. “Aren't there fucking travel guides for that?” he looked over his shoulder and your gaze met his. He smiled and waved at you, rising his eyebrows. You stared back at him with dread and sorrow. He shrugged, pursing his lips a little, before he turned back to the hostages.

You watched and listened as the conversation continued. There was more taunting, more laughing, more sobbing and a bit of crying. Until he had enough and screamed at them to shut up. You were growing more and more fearful for these people, your heartbeat speeding up. Then, with the greatest calm, he took out a gun and shot the middle-aged man's head. A millisecond of silent shock followed the detonation, before the younger prisoners started crying and screaming their despair. The boss, growing quickly aggravated, started shaking the young woman who was sobbing the loudest. He repeated her to shut up or he would have to tear her tongue out. You shuddered. You believed him. This seemed enough to get her to shut up. No longer amused, he ordered his men to put the new 'merchandises' in empty cages. This time he didn't spare you a glance as he walked away. You didn't do anything to catch his attention.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Honey


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaas found you a buyer, but things don't go exactly according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: violence (well, more violence xD)

A few days went by. You hadn't gotten any news from Nathan. You hadn't asked either, too afraid to show the bond between the two of you. You would die on the inside if he used it against you. Vaas. A few times, between two “Boss”, you had heard the pirates call him by this name. You hadn't used it since, but at least you knew what to call him if necessary. He had come back regularly to your cage, bringing more water and food, striking a little, light conversation. At least for him. You had started wondering if he actually had taken a fancy for you. Or if he was just killing boredom with his newly found entertainment. Either way, he often focused on you. And actually you understood why: you surely were a refreshing break from the tedious tourists.

By the early afternoon of the third day, Vaas came back with a basin of water and a clean cloth. First, out of instinct, you had feared the worst. And upon seeing the horrified look on your face, he furrowed, and then arched his eyebrows.

“No no no, amiga. This is not what you think it is. We are not savages.” he commented, and you had to gather all your strength not to scoff at that. Well, you would have if you hadn't been so terrified. “Come on, take it.” he said as he extended the bowl to you. “Freshen up.”

You frowned at this seemingly selfless act of generosity. No, he couldn't just care about your comfort, there was something behind it. Nonetheless, you took the cloth out of the bowl. Immediately, you noticed the water was just a bit cool, just enough to be pleasant in this heat. You started running the soft wet cloth on your neck, closing your eyes a second at the soothing sensation. You felt a drop of water leak down into your cleavage, rising goosebumps. This was pleasant. You opened your eyes to see Vaas' directly on your cleavage, his tongue between his lips and a wide smile on his lips. You frowned, swallowed and put the cloth back down.

“Why do I need to freshen up?” you finally inquired, looking away.

“Because today is the big day, cariño!” he replied excitedly, but somehow this time it really sounded like he was forcing himself. “You're going to meet your new owner.”

Your heartbeat sped up, your eyes widened as you jaw trembled a little. “What?”

“So quickly get cleaned! We don't make the clients wait, we have a reputation to maintain.” he added, ignoring you. “I'll get the last details ready.”

Just as Vaas straightened and was about to walk away, you grabbed the bars and spoke up.

“Can I say goodbye to Nathan? Please?” you begged urgently.

He stopped in his movement, smiling down at you. “Of course hermana!” he stepped away, only to spin around again. “Oh no, sorry, he's gone already! Bad memory.” he shook his head and rose his eyebrows once emphatically, pointing at his temple. The fucking bastard.

Your faced contorted in bitterness and anger, but you remained silent. You just watched him as he strolled away. You suddenly hit the ground with your fist, growling in pain immediately. This brought tears to your eyes and you let go, crying in your hands. Until you heard footsteps approaching. You stopped, forcefully wiping the tears from your face. You looked up to see Vaas, followed suit by a bulky pirate.

“Let's go, ___, get up.” he ordered you seriously. “You didn't fucking use the cloth. Do it now. ¡Vamos!” he urged you, growing impatient.

You didn't reply but slowly picked the cloth from the bowl. You rubbed your face with it, never looking neither at Vaas or his man. Then your shoulders and your arms, and finally your belly under the shirt. You put the cloth back in the basin and fixed your disdainful gaze onto Vaas again.

“I don't really like this look in your eyes, chica.” he stated, his voice growing edgy. You immediately averted your gaze, but didn't say anything. “Put her in the car.” he ordered the other pirate, clearly annoyed.

Your eyes darted up as he obeyed. Instinctively, you straightened and clung onto the bars behind you. The pirate wasted no time and stepped in. He grasped you around your waist and forcefully led you out of the cage. First you forced yourself to go along, but when one of his hands started groping your breast you snapped. You began to struggle, gripped his hand and tore it off you.

“Fucking bitch!” he grumbled as he attempted to get a hold of your wrist.

“Oy! Hermano!” Vaas' voice rose disapprovingly.

You didn't know what got into you then, but you leaned forward and closed your jaw around the man's hand. He roared in pain and threw you to the ground. You landed roughly on your side, hissing at the pain in your hip.

“Fuck!” Vaas laughed, pleasantly surprised. “¡Arisca!* I didn't know you had that in you! Let me see those teeth!” He rushed to you, crouched at your side and lifted your head up with a hand around your jaw. He forced your mouth open with pressing on your cheeks firmly. As pain rose where your teeth dug in your flesh, you complied. “Do you think we have to pull them out, huh?” he inquired with a tiny smile.

A tremor ran through you. “No, please...” you begged fearfully.

“No? What about mi hermano?” he motioned towards him. “Look at him, he wants to beat the shit out of you. And to keep my men satisfied is good for business, you get that amiga?” He wasn't really waiting for a reply though, so he just turned to the pirate. “Don't touch her face, she has to stay pretty for the client.”

Your wide, horrified gaze went back and forth between Vaas and his man. Despite your pleas and your repeated “no” the man came closer and his boot collided violently with your stomach. A sharp pain radiated through your navel and you coughed, feeling suddenly breathless. You whimpered and choked, struggling to breathe, as the man kicked you again and again. The soaring pain soon became unbearable, nearly making you nauseous. In a feeble attempt to protect yourself you curled up. A throbbing pain erupted on your nose and a million sparks exploded behind your eyes. You barely realized you had rolled over, and a warm and sticky liquid was coming out of your nose. The sound came to your ears as a distant buzzing noise, a strong vertigo having taken over your head.

“Fuck! Hermano! What the fuck did I tell you? Not her face!” you made out Vaas' vague voice.

“Sorry, Vaas... her head got in the way. I wasn't...”

“Yeah yeah!” he cut him, and you saw his blurred shape crouching in front of you. “You broke her fucking nose, shit! Get the medic!” he ordered and the pirate left right away.

Your vision was starting to clear again, but the shooting pain in your nose wasn't fading. Lying on your back, you didn't dare move. You were simply breathing rapidly, crying silently. Hovering over you, Vaas was still staring at your face. First his irritation lingered on his face, but it soon got replaced with a satisfied smile. You closed your eyes.

You didn't move or protest as you felt a pair of arms lifting you from the ground. You didn't open your eyes to see where you were going, you had the utmost difficulty focusing on anything else but the agony in your belly and your nose. You barely felt the arms lay you down on soft sheets. You listened to the voices conversing. The first one belonged to Vaas, and the second, you assumed, to the medic. You kept your eyes closed as he examined you, just knowing he was just above from the noise he made. You winced as he cleaned your wound, listening as he said that it wasn't so bad actually. You would just need rest and to keep a bandage on for several weeks. It shouldn't leave any trace if tended properly.

“Don't worry, I'll take good care of her, right hermana?” You frowned slightly, using the situation as an excuse not to answer. “No? Eh, the poor girl got hit pretty hard, her brain's not working properly. Is she going to go all 'simple Jack' on me, doc?”

The medic assured you weren't, but also that he should be informed if you felt nauseous or had memory loss. He also examined your stomach, and thankfully, the brute hadn't done any permanent damage to your vitals. He took care of your nose and brought you some water along with pain killers. Then, giving some instructions to Vaas, he left again. Alone with the pirate, you remained just as quiet, now looking away, doing your best to hold back whimpers. He told you to stay there while he took care of your 'shit'. You answered with a faint “Yes” before he left.

You started to wonder what this meant for you. You were supposed to be transported somewhere to be sold. Now you lay there with your nose broken. Was Vaas going to postpone the sale? Were you going to be punished for this? No... no... You would cry again if you let your thoughts slide down this slope. Waking up at night with a start because of a loud noise or in sweat because of your fear was enough. Way enough. For a long time you remained alone. The pain killers had slowly started to have an effect, and finally, you felt your muscles relax. A strong fatigue came over you and you let yourself be taken over by a dreamless slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Feisty


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up to find yourself surrounded with darkness. You could vaguely discern the calm rumble of conversations. The pain was starting to come back in your mistreated nose, but looking around you, you found a pill and a glass of water. On a piece of paper was written 'Drink me, cariño.' beside the little doodle of a rabbit with a pocket watch. Or at least you assumed it was. Frowning a second, you took the pill and the glass. Lying back down with your eyes cast on the dark ceiling, you realized you were still very much tired. The pain had woken you up. A surge of despondency crashed over you and you sighed heavily. You had lost your knife, your footage, your friend... your freedom... any hope of getting out of there alive. Please Dennis... take the camera out of this island. Please.

The second time you woke up, the room was bathed in the soft morning light. You glanced out the window to your right, only to see trees and a square of blue sky. You shifted your eyes to the left and flinched, yelping loudly as you found Vaas staring at you. He was crouching next to the bed, his chin resting on his flat hands, a very unnerving smile on his lips.

“Buenos días, ___.” he greeted you, singing-song ever so slightly. “I thought about giving you some status update this morning. But I had to wait, I didn't want to wake up the Sleeping Beauty.” he explained. “Except her face isn't supposed to be covered in bruises.” he commented, lifting one hand to point at the said dark marks on your face, before he placed it back under his chin. “I was very upset with you at first, you know? Because of your little scene, your buyer canceled the sale.” You didn't know how to feel about this. “Go figure, the motherfucker didn't want to own a tigress with a broken nose. People have no taste for challenge... Anyway! He asked for another girl, and demanded – the sucker – to get her for half the price. You owe me a great deal of money, amiga.”

You kept your fearful gaze on his own all the while as he expounded the situation to you. Fuck... you didn't even understand why he wasn't beating the crap out of you himself this time. He seemed so relaxed despite his own words. So why the hell did he look so fine with all this?

“Now I have to wait for your recovery before I teach you some manners and find you a new buyer.” You felt your throat tighten and you gripped the sheet firmly at the last two parts of his sentence. “Or, second option, listen you'll like it... I just keep you for myself.” His eyes bored into yours, clearly waiting for a reaction to his last words.

You swallowed with difficulty, but eventually replied. “I'd rather be yours.” Your voice came out unsteady, unsure, unwilling.

“You're trying to be funny, chica? Put a bit more of your heart and soul into it.” His eyebrows rose.

“I mean it... I don't want to be sold to a stranger. If I could have a choice, I'd rather stay here... with you.” Your words sounded almost distant to yourself.

Now this was a surprise, and it showed on his face. “The heroína fell for the bad guy of the movie? We can make a lot of money out of it... what do you think? Maybe it will compensate for the one you owe me?” Sometimes, it was truly hard to say when he was joking or not. He got up now, leaning forward, his face almost right above yours. “You want to give yourself to me, cariño? Let me hear it from your mouth, come on.” he insisted, smiling down at you.

Your jaw shifted with utter frustration. You remained frozen for a couple of seconds, just staring back into his green eyes. “I want to be yours, Vaas.” you breathed out.

His smile turned into a grin. “You realize this wont be no romance, hermana? We're not playing in a fucking love story.” He pointed at you and himself in turns. And since you nodded determinedly he pursued. “Do you know how to say 'Master' in Spanish?” he inquired.

You closed your eyes for a second, fighting back a sigh of anger. You could speak at least three foreign languages, so yes, you knew how to say 'Master' in Spanish. He could surely see the frustration gleaming in your eyes, judging the amused smile he kept addressing you.

“'Amo'.” you finally replied. This earned you a light laugh.

“Who? Me? You love me hermana?” he flattened his hand on his heart, seemingly moved.

There it was.

Then, a smile took over his lips once again, and he caught his tongue between his teeth in the very way you found more and more infuriating. “That's right, ___, 'Amo'. This is how you are going to call me from now on, okay?” he inquired, his eyebrows rising expectantly.

First you stared at him with a hint of disdain, but it quickly faded into vulnerability. It was all worthless. Nathan was gone, you had no idea where you were on the island – if it was still the North Island – you had nothing to defend yourself with, and the camp was most likely very well guarded. And if it wasn't, how long before you would get eaten by a tiger? Meaningless. But at least you would choose your own fate.

“Yes, Amo.” you replied submissively, even though it left an unpleasant sensation in your stomach.

He chuckled, before he spoke again. “Do you believe in karma, ___?” You frowned in perplexity. “Because this is a fucking sign. I didn't ask him to ravage your pretty face. And you, if you had been more compliant, you wouldn't be mine. This is the Universe telling me 'Vaas, hermano, this girl is yours, take her, make her your bitch.'” He paused and straightened, walking to the door. “Your little respite is over. Get up and follow me.”

His sudden order took you aback. You blinked a few times, your chest tightening with nervousness. You weren't ready to leave the comfort and safety of this room. You weren't ready to suffer the consequences of Vaas' rage either. So you sat up and got to your feet. Your fear of an uncertain future was clear on your face, surely, because he smiled at you and wrapped his arm around your waist as he led you out. You stiffened, breathing in deeply.

“Relax cariño, you're just going back to your little palace.” he whispered in your ear.

He opened the cage and motioned you to step inside. You did, and as soon as you sat down on the thin cover, you missed the infirmary bed. You looked up at him, to find him leaning forward, his forearms resting on the bars so his hands hung inside the cage. He was just looking at you silently for a short moment, visibly thoughtful.

“You know, I like your little feisty attitude too much to crush it. I told you, I respect that. I'll make you like me. No no, crave for me. Watch and learn cariño.” his eyebrows rose once emphatically.

And he left. You stared a little longer at the empty space he had occupied a second ago. Your brain was starting to really process what it meant to be his. You were going to have sex with him. More than it repelled you, it frightened you. Actually, you were realizing that you were growing more and more physically and emotionally exhausted. A part of you wanted to feel disgust for him, to hate him and fight him, but the other was already tired. And recognized a lost battle. But you feared that if you gave in completely, you would get swallowed altogether by the darkest feelings. You lied down on the cover and closed your eyes. You thought of Nathan. Hoping he was... alive.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: suicidal thoughts/attempt, violence (should I even continue to mention it? you already know it xD)

At first, Vaas came regularly to bring water and pain killers. Until you could manage without them. Because he wouldn't use all the medicine on you, he had his limits. You were already surprised he had wasted one or two pills on you. You were grateful he didn't let you suffer, but you weren't so easily fooled. He wasn't doing this out of selflessness, he was trying to make you like him, as he said.

Most of the time you were sitting on the cover, alternating with periods of silent observation and attempts at sleeping or meditating. It turned out to be a laborious task. Between the constant noises the pirates made during the day, and the occasional screams and begging, it was hard to find a moment of peace. The medic came by once or twice to check on your nose and stomach, to change your bandages.

Around midday, awake for a few hours, you started to feel starved and thirsty. At first, you kept to yourself. You weren't eager to bring the pirates' attention on you. Especially Vaas'. But it became gradually unbearable and soon you had to force yourself to speak up.

“Please, water.” you asked a pirate nearby.

The man didn't even look up from the knife he was sharpening. You looked away and closed your eyes. For a while longer you stayed quiet, but your mouth was impossibly dry. So you tried again, a little more pleadingly. Tears were starting to well up in your eyes, perhaps at least you could drink one or two...

“Hey, you animal, she said she was thirsty.” Vaas' disapproving voice rose. You opened your eyes to see him crouch next to your cage with your flask. “There you go, hermana.” he said and he extended it to you.

You gulped its full content in a blink. Giving it back to him, you panted and sighed heavily. “Thank you... Amo.” you had to remind yourself to add this last word, even if he scorched your lips.

“You are very welcome. Can I get you anything else? Pine apple? Mango?” He sounded so nice.

“Yes, please, Amo.” your voice came out a little weaker than you intended. You felt a little subdued.

“Alright! Don't move, I'll be right back.” Very funny.

The first time this happened, you didn't think much of it. You were just too happy to fill your stomach and wet your mouth. But as the pattern recurred a few times, you started to understand what he was doing. He wanted to make you feel like you needed him. The realization brought a grimace of disgust to you face, made you breathe heavily with anger. The manipulative fuck! So when he came back the next time with yet another water-filled flask, you glared disdainfully at him.

“What? You don't want it hermana? Okay.” he said calmly and drank a swig of it. “Aaah, you sure? It's very refreshing.”

First you kept glaring at him with narrowed eyes. But your resolve soon crumbled. “Please, Amo, may I have some water?”

“Of course cariño, drink your fill.” The smile on his lips while he handed you the flask showed how entertaining he thought this was. You closed your eyes and just drank.

You would never admit it to his face, and truly you didn't need to, but it was working. As the days went by, you were starting to notice that every time he brought you food and water after a deprivation period, you were happy to see him. You tried to fight the feeling at first, to remind yourself he was the one torturing you with it, trying to condition you. But it was tiring, and pretty much useless. He would do it as many times as he needed for it to work. You were sure of it. You had learned that he could be patient. When there was some fun to get from it. You wanted this to end. It was easier to give up.

The day you smiled at him when he brought you water, he took you out of the cage. He seemed pretty satisfied, excited, holding you by the waist and caressing your hair. Much to your dismay, you didn't even flinch away from him, your body didn't stiffen. He brought you to a little shed, where a bathtub full of hot water was waiting for you. You had had nothing but a cloth to clean yourself for days. This came as a solace, really. You thanked him sincerely, and he simply told you to enjoy yourself and that he would come back later.

Alone in the makeshift bathroom, you removed your dirty clothes. You carefully climbed in the tub and sat down. You immediately sighed as the warmth enveloped you. You closed your eyes and focused on the soothing sensation. After a moment you slid under water to get your hair wet and wash off the sweat and dirt. You slicked your hair back as you emerged. For a second, you had enjoyed the warm water on your face, and the thick silence.

You slid back under water, and for a moment just appreciated it. You stayed a little longer. This could be your way out of this. You could just stay there, at the bottom of this tub. You closed your eyes tightly and gripped the edges firmly to force you down. Soon an unpleasant sensation settled in your lungs. It grew quickly painful. You grimaced, gritted your teeth. You emerged with a sharp intake of air. Fuck! This was way more difficult than you thought. Breathless, you felt your eyes feel with tears. You couldn't give up just yet. Not just yet. Perhaps all it took was more will. And you could withstand the pain. You had to try.

Your lungs burned, your head was pounding, but despite the agony you forced yourself down. It would soon be over, you could take it. A few more seconds, it was all it would take. You could do it. Please... Your eyes opened as you heard a very angry, muffled voice. Suddenly you felt yourself being pulled up by your hair. You inhaled sharply and coughed, your head aching.

“What the fuck hermana?! You fucking try to drown yourself? No no, you don't get to do that! You belong to me, you are my bitch! You don't get to decide if you die. I do!” He was out of his mind. You had never seen him so angry before. “You want to fucking die? Okay!”

You yelped as he forced you back down under water, a tight grip around your throat. Your hands instinctively reached for his wrist and held tightly. You had barely had any time to recover from your first deprivation of air, so you quickly started to suffocate. You started squirming, trying desperately to push against Vaas' hand, but it just added pressure around your throat. Panic was consuming you as the torment in your lungs and head grew more and more intense. He was mad. Unstoppable. He was going to free you. You were starting to go limp when he forcefully pulled you up. He slapped your cheek and you coughed some water out of your lungs weakly, painfully. You cast your tired eyes on Vaas' blurred face, he seemed to be a few inches from your own.

“Learn your fucking lesson hermana.” he hissed at you, his grip still tight around you sore throat, his other hand very close to your face, his index pointing up. “You're going to pull that shit on me again? Huh?” Your vision was slowly clearing, and you could still see the anger in his green eyes.

You closed your eyes and shook your head weakly. “N-no... Amo.” your voice came out as a low rattle.

“Fucking look at me.” Your eyes shot open to plunge into his intense green ones. “You better not, amiga. Because I will bury you myself, okay?” he finished, and you nodded quickly.

He stayed quiet a short moment, his gaze still tainted with irritation, but it seemed to be fading. He was detailing your face yet again: your healing nose, your sore cheeks, your parted lips, your fearful eyes. Although you were completely naked, he wasn't even ogling you. He wasn't exactly in a playful mood. Your eyes grew wide as you suddenly felt his lips press against yours roughly. You yelped and flinched out of surprise. You didn't move, too confused to do anything, just able to focus on his surprisingly soft lips moving against your mouth.

You started panting through still burning lungs and as you felt his grip on your throat tightening a little, you whined softly against his lips. You could feel your heartbeat very neatly, and so could he under his fingers, you were sure. This seemed to spur him on, as he plunged his tongue into your mouth. He tasted a strange mix of strong alcohol, cigar and mango. Tired, shocked and confused as you were, you found yourself caressing his tongue back. You felt his lips curl into a smile and he nibbled at your lower lip, tugging at it a little before he pulled away. You opened your eyes as you heard him chuckle lightly. Any trace of anger was gone from his now slightly sparking green eyes. His gaze lowered to your naked form for a second and he rose his eyebrows significantly. Then, finally he let go of you and stepped back. His eyes remained glued to your throat for a couple of seconds, and judging by the slight pain you felt, you were sure to find bruises there.

“Finish up and come out.” he instructed, smiling with his tongue between his teeth, before he got out.

You kept staring blankly at the closed door for a couple of seconds. What unsettled you the most wasn't Vaas' behavior, you knew he was unpredictable. You caressed your throat absentmindedly, wincing a bit as it revived the pain. It brought you back to reality. That and the possibility of angering him again if you kept him waiting. So you slowly stood up and grabbed a towel. You noticed the clothes carelessly left on the ground, a few feet from yours. Surely Vaas had brought them to you, and neglectfully threw them on the floor upon discovering you at the bottom of the tub. How generous of him. Dry, you picked them up: a very short skirt and shirt. Perfect... You put them on, feeling how exposed you would be. You were his bitch indeed. You heard a banging on the door just as you were about to open it. You jumped, but quickly pulled on the knob. Vaas' green gaze immediately roamed over your new outfit, clearly appreciative. He smiled at you.

“Come on, cariño. We're moving.” he announced excitedly as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

You blinked with perplexity. Until you saw all the jeeps carrying their arsenal and provisions. It was the first time you got to have a look on their stock. For a millisecond you wished you had your notebook to write everything you could see. What for? The miraculous eventuality you would escape? The thought of being caught was enough to send a tremor through you. After Vaas had nearly drowned you. So, being silent and compliant, you sat at the back of a jeep with supplies, just glad you were to sit alone while Vaas led you you knew not where.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The ride was bumpy and not overly comfortable. As much as sitting at the back of a jeep among quickly fastened supply could be. Especially with you hands tied behind your back. When the wheels collided with an especially big rock and you bumped a little harder into one of the bags, you turned reproachful eyes to the driver. Namely, Vaas.

“Better than dodgems, right amiga?!” he asked once, leaning his head out by the open window to grin at you. As some leaves hit his Mohawk, he flinched away, startled. “Keep your head low!” he said and brought his head back inside.

So funny. He was so, very, funny. He had an ego the size of this fucking island. And yet, he could be somewhat charmingly goofy sometimes. As you realized an amused smile had been curling your lips since the leaves had hit his hair, you suddenly frowned and pursed them. You remained quiet for the rest of the ride, carefully keeping yourself from looking towards him. Sometimes you looked around you to try and get your bearings. But besides a sea of trees and well, the ocean, you couldn't quite identify anything.

When you felt the jeep slow down, you finally turned your gaze back towards the front. There, right ahead, you spotted what looked like a fortress. High, thick walls of stone and metallic doors. It was the first time you were seeing an outpost like this. And actually, you were pretty sure this was Vaas' official base. The heavy doors opened and Vaas drove inside. You spotted various settlements, some with holes in the thin metallic boards that served as roofs, most of them decorated with graffiti. Open containers filled with piled up bags. Something else, that you didn't identify at first, made you frown. A bare pole on a square stage. Of course... you had heard about the whores of Badtown. Everything around you looked neglected, decaying. Clearly, the pirates sense of fashion could go with some improvement. The jeep slowed down and came to a halt. Vaas jumped out and circled the car to stand in front of you.

“Welcome to my castle, princesa!” he exclaimed, opening his arms and spinning around. “Come on.” he added, waving at you to come closer.

You got to your feet laboriously with your tied hands and jumped down on the ground. Vaas got behind you and released you, before he wrapped an arm around your waist possessively. He started walking off, quickly forcing you to keep up with him. His hand was flat on your naked side between the mini shirt and the skirt, and kept you against his body.

“Come on, I'll make you do the grand tour.” he led you to one of the warehouses, away from the pirates' conversations.

If you had been completely alone, you would have mistaken this place with a no man's land. Except for the stuff on the tables, and the white bags – which you assumed were full of drug – it was mostly empty. He opened a series of doors, led you through a series of corridors, until he stopped in one surprisingly comfy looking room. There was a bed, a rather large one with that, a table with different gadgets like a tablet, a radio and a Hawaiian dancer toy. Vaas let go of you and walked to the bed, flopping on it. He crossed his legs, just supporting himself on his elbow, as he turned back to you. You were still exactly where he had left you.

“So, you like my little home?” he asked playfully, lying on the bed and smiling at you.

“It... looks like a fortress.” you tried. It seemed to satisfy him.

“I know right? It expresses our personality, the power we want to bring out onto this world.” he mused. Yeah, chaotic, deranged. Your breathing got heavy and your heart started to race as he patted the empty space next to him. “Come here baby.” he said softly.

You remained frozen for a second, just staring at him, so relaxed on the bed, before you slowly stepped closer to the bed. You hesitantly climbed on the bed and half lied next to him, stiff, nervous. He seemed to just stare at you for a moment, before he brought his hand to your hair, curling a finger around a strand.

“You are beautiful, ____, you know that?”

You didn't know what to reply to that. His soft tone, his gentle attitude... he sounded like he was loving. This was the utmost unsettling. You had the feeling that he would be, until you would start being annoying. You turned your gaze to him, to find him smiling a bit.

“Thank you, Amo.” was all you could reply. You earned a light laugh from him.

He crawled closer, cupping your cheek and pressed his lips on your own. You inhaled sharply and just felt the soft sensation of his mouth for a second. Then, giving in, you started moving your lips against his. While he deepened the kiss he progressively shifted next to you. One leg between yours, his tongue met yours. Two legs between yours, his hand caressed your hair. His crotch pressing against yours, his lips sucking at your lower one. You gasped, feeling his weight on top of you. You were baffled how tender he could actually be. If he wanted to. It was an undreamed for solace after the recent events.

He broke the kiss suddenly and brought his hand to the black cloth tied to his right arm. Without a word of explanation, he wrapped it around your head, blocking your view. Your breathing grew shaky. You didn't trust him. At all. And being blindfolded required trust. Suddenly, which made you flinch, you felt him move off you.

“Don't move, I'll be right back.” he said urgently.

You heard him make some noise around you, as he seemed to be looking for something. You fought against the urge to remove the blindfold, but the last thing you wanted at that moment was to anger him. So you waited anxiously, until you felt the mattress shift under his weight again. He grabbed your right hand and rested it above your head, and then your left hand. You frowned as you started to understand where he was getting at. While you began to panic, he wrapped rope around your wrists.

“No, no, please...”

“Shhhh...” a finger pressed on your lips gently. “We're just gonna have a bit of fun. Spice it up a little bit. Focus on my touch, cariño.”

It sounded like he was really trying to reassure you, but with him you never knew. He could very well be building this up to something very unpleasant for you. You pursed your lips tightly, trying not to let your thoughts wander. Not now. You felt his rough, bandaged hand run up your calf, tickling, and in your nervous state, you jerked your leg away from him.

“Shhh shhh, easy. I know what's bothering you.” he commented, and for a second you didn't feel anything.

You weren't sure he knew what was bothering you. His hand found your leg again, but this time the touch was softer, warmer. You shifted your hands, but it soon turned out that in addition to not being able to move your wrists apart from each other, you couldn't bring your hands in front of you. You exhaled shakily. The hand was on your thigh now, taking its sweet time exploring your skin. His warm tongue connected with your inner thigh, making you flinch and gasp. Both his hand and mouth moved closer to your center, and as they did, you felt a spark of excitement ignite your lower-belly. Fuck, it was working. He was turning you on. He pushed the skirt up around your waist and opened your legs. You bit your lip, feeling very self-conscious, your hands turning into fists.

“Hum, cariño, you smell like the promise of a good fuck.” he commented.

And a second after that, you felt his tongue on your pussy. You stiffened, inhaling deeply. Pleasure started to rise as his lips and tongue worked on your clit, and you finally relaxed. Moans began to flow from your lips. After the pain, the distress, the despair, this felt nearly surreal to be pleasured by your captor... your 'Amo'. You gasped and your muscles contracted automatically as you felt two fingers probing your pussy. But they just slowly slipped inside you and started thrusting in and out of you.

You started squirming softly as he picked up the pace and the pleasure increased in your pussy. You could no longer feel his mouth, you assumed he was staring at you. You felt your cheeks heat up. He curled up his fingers inside you and your hips jolted with an uncontrolled spasm as you moaned louder. A light laugh echoed in the room.

“I found your pussy trigger.” he commented excitedly.

You were past the point of feeling self-conscious now, you were reaching the one where you found his words arousing. You felt your body heating up, sparks of pleasure and lust bursting in your pussy with the thrusts of his fingers. You mewled softly as his teeth tightened on your skin above your right hip. He was smiling against your skin as he licked and sucked. Soon, as he relentlessly kept fingering you deep and fast, the pressure increased in your lower-belly. You had never felt such an intense pleasure before. Perhaps because being tied and blindfolded in such a situation made you very much aware of everything: the tiniest touch, the smallest sound. Soon you were chanting “Fuck!” in a breathless voice, while he was chuckling and encouraging to “Let it go, cariño.” When his lips wrapped around your clit again and sucked hard on it, it only took a few more thrusts of his fingers for you to come hard in overwhelming spasms. You felt his fingers leave your pussy and a liquid splash out of you.

“Woo! ¡Cariño! Look at the fucking mess you've made!” he seemed ecstatic.

The blindfolded was torn off your face, making you flinch and close your eyes tightly for a second. Until you felt Vaas' hand grip a fistful of your hair and lift your head up. You looked down breathlessly. The sheets were soaked in a colorless liquid. Fuck, you had never squirted before. How many other women had he claimed before to be so skilled? You were truly surprised he even cared about your pleasure. He crawled on top of you, his hold still firm on your hair, and stared down at you with a self-satisfied smirk.

“I fucking own you, ___. I own your pussy, your tits, your ass, and even your rebellious pretty head. I own all your fucking self.”

With that he leaned forward and captured your lips in a heated kiss. You tasted your juices on his tongue, and truly, this felt arousing. His still clothed erection was pressed against your womanhood. And you realized, now that you were recovering from your strong orgasm, that your pussy was aching with the need to be filled again. Fuck... Overwhelmed by his tongue and lips, his hand on your thigh, you found yourself responding to his kiss. If you had been aware of your own actions, you could have argued that you did this to keep him satisfied. So he would keep treating you... decently. But you weren't, and you acted out of need. He broke the kiss and looked down at you, lust shining in his green eyes.

“It's my fucking turn now, cariño.” he said and straightened on his knees between your legs.

You watched as he pulled his red shirt over his head, revealing his very well defined abs to you. He was nearly too muscular, but definitely handsome. As he noticed your wandering gaze, he wriggled his eyebrows at you significantly. So very full of himself. He unzipped his green pants and freed his throbbing erection. He was, you thought, of a decent size. He didn't bother removing his pants completely, nor his boots, and settled back on top of you. He thrust into you swiftly, tearing a moan from you. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, breathing heavily and moaning. His repeated, deep and sharp thrusts revived the pleasure in your pussy. You shivered, gasped.

“Look at me, ___. Look at me.” he asked, his voice filled with lust.

You did. You met his intense green eyes, his slightly parted lips as he panted on top of you. He moved his hands from the mattress to wrap them around your wrists. He held them tightly, possessively. Moans escaped your lips with every roll of his hips, mixing with his groans. He let of your wrists and pushed your shirt up. His lips wrapped around your left nipple, while his left hand fondled your right breast. You felt saturated with sensation. And you loved it, despite yourself. Sometimes, he quickened his pace, fucking you with deep and fast little thrusts that reduced you to shivers and moans. Soon, your breathing grew ragged, your moans desperate.

“You want to come again, ___?” he asked you, and you heard from his voice that he was soon going to reach his own orgasm.

“Yes... please... Amo...” you begged desperately.

Cupping your cheeks with his hands, he pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes still open. You felt his skin rubbing against yours with every move of his hips. “Go ahead, come on, cariño.”

A few more thrusts the intense sensations in your pussy came to their peak. You came again with a cry of ecstasy, feeling Vaas' teeth sink into your neck. The sharp pain just melted into the bliss crashing over you. You barely felt him spill inside you, moaning until he stopped moving. You lay there limp, catching up your breath. It felt surreal. To think that you had just been fucked by this psychopath, and that you had loved it. He slipped out of you and rolled off of you, sighing blissfully. You didn't say anything, and so did he for a moment, before he reached out and freed your wrists from the rope.

“You did good, ___. Keep being a good bitch and I'll make more of your pussy juice fly around.” he assured, before he got up and left the room, leaving you with a strange feeling.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the wild - Snavs : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcXdR_uoTtw

Lying on Vaas' bed, you woke up from a post-sex nap with the sound of a familiar song. You frowned, sitting up. 'Into the wild' by Snavs was playing outside on speakers, judging how loud it was. This song was in your playlist. For a second your heart filled with hope at the thought that he had your iPod. But that didn't mean you would ever get it back. As you heard quick footsteps approaching, you turned to the door. Only to see it fly open and Vaas appear in the room.

“Eh chica! You hear that? Who thought you would have such nice tastes in music? Come on! You'll dance for me!” he ordered you with a smile.

You were taken aback by his demand. “Dance for you? But I...”

He cut you off, lifting Nathan's camera to look for something on it. “... don't know how to dance? Don't give me that shit, ___.”

He showed you the screen, and you saw yourself smiling, swaying your hips on a random song, while Nathan was filming and playfully encouraging and complimenting you. This sent a sting to your chest. You remembered this moment: you and Nathan had been fooling around to test the equipment before you two had left the UK for your last expedition. This was cruel of him to show you this.

“I... I'd rather not.” you replied hesitantly, disheartened.

His expression changed, hardened. “Mi culpa, I wasn't clear enough. Let me rephrase it for you. Get on your fucking feet and come with me!” his voice rose as he reiterated his order.

You frowned at him sadly, reproachfully. “Yes... Amo.” you replied reluctantly and got up.

You put the skirt and shirt back on, along with the sandals that now replaced your boots, and you followed him out. Upon exiting the warehouse, you discovered a lot of his men were chilling here and there in the courtyard with women dancing around them. Prostitutes, you assumed, judging by their willingness. The pole was empty, and this was where Vaas led you to. He simply waved at you to climb up, and turned the camera towards you, standing at the front. For a second you didn't move, just looking down at the men staring at you, feeling ill at ease, frozen. Until...

“Let's go!” Vaas commanded you, clearly growing impatient.

You closed your eyes, and exhaled deeply. You tried to cancel out everything else but the dance music. You let yourself be transported by the beat and started following the rhythm with your hips and shoulders. Progressively, keeping your eyes closed, you let yourself go. You opened your eyes once, to see Vaas was grinning at the camera, bobbing his head along with the rhythm. You closed your eyes again, otherwise you didn't think you would be able to continue. You swayed and swayed, until you heard one the pirates shout “Yeah! Go wild!” referring to the lyrics. A few pirates, clearly agreeing, started whistling and howling. This brought you back to reality, and you found yourself unable to move. Immediately, you noticed Vaas' irritation. He turned to the guy who had yelled that.

“Shut the fuck up motherfuckers! You made her stop!” he was pretty upset the pirate had pissed on his moment. He came closer to you suddenly and grabbed your arm, roughly forcing you down of the stage. You yelped, nearly falling to your knees, but you managed to catch your balance. “Come on!”

Silent, you followed with wide, worried eyes. He led you back to his room and flopped on the bed. He turned the camera back to you, annoyance still clear on his face. As he rose his eyebrows at you, you understood he was urging you to continue. So you resumed dancing, closing your eyes again. But this was just Vaas, not an audience of horny men. You had been more intimate with him already. So, you fixed your gaze on his own and your dancing grew more vigorous, more assured. Which seemed to please him. It felt strange, both humiliating and empowering, to be the center of his attention like that.

“We couldn't get a ransom out of you, you know? You would have whistled like a little bird about what we do here.” he stated after a moment, whistling emphatically, the camera still turned to you, but it seemed he had grown bored of watching you dancing. “Hoyt's orders anyway... I don't care about it. But I wouldn't spit on such a treat... or would I?... Again, a sign from the Universe.” he said, pointing his index towards the ceiling and waving it a few seconds. “Stop dancing and come here.” he finally ordered and stopped filming, disregarding the camera.

You obeyed, walking closer to the bed. His pants were strained by the bulge at his crotch. You didn't need him to give you any instruction, his desire was obvious enough. Yet, jumping on his erection devotedly wasn't on the program. But when he pushed his pants down, you thought it was enough a hint. So, glancing up to his face once, you knelt down between his now open legs, and brushed your hair out of the way. You closed your eyes and wrapped your lips around his tip. This earned you a groan, and you felt his hands gently grip your hair to hold it up over your head.

“Good girl, cariño... good girl.” he praised you, his voice sounding distant as he was surely focusing more on the sensations than his own words. You rested a hand flat on his toned muscular stomach, the other taking a tight hold of the rest of his cock. “No no no... hand off, I want to see your mouth.” he protested, and you removed it to put it on his firm thigh instead.

You began to bob your head, and soon you collected his pre-cum on your tongue. You tentatively rubbed the underside of his cock, taking him deeper in your mouth. By the way he hissed and inhaled sharply, he was enjoying himself. Your lips were wrapped tightly while you hollowed your cheeks and sucked. His gasps turned into moans then, and he closed his eyes for a moment. You focused on his pleasure, what he seemed to like the most. Sucking harder on his tip made him shiver, his hips jerk up.

“Look at me... keep your eyes on me.” he demanded lustfully, his green eyes boring into yours.

You did. You could see a vein standing out on his neck so tensed he was. His lips were parted in a smile, his tongue caressing his upper lip slightly. He looked so confident, so domineering. So satisfied to have you kneeling in front of him with his cock in your mouth. Suddenly, his grip tightened on your head and he forced his shaft a little deeper.

“Open wide, ___.” his voice was breathy, slightly hoarse. Bracing yourself, you complied, and felt his cock slide deeper. You closed your eyes tightly, waiting for the moment when... You choked, your throat spasming. “Relax, relax.” he encouraged you, going slowly.

You tried. You tried to relax your throat and fight your gag reflex. But you weren't exactly used to perform such an act regularly. You clawed at his red shirt and his green pants, trying to concentrate on your muscles. But you kept choking, drooling and your eyes watering. Nonetheless, he kept pushing his cock further in your mouth. He pushed your head a few inches away and you breathed out, but he pulled it back down. Your throat was growing sore, bile rising to your mouth. You were internally begging him to stop. Tears were leaking down your cheeks, when he pushed your head off his cock. You inhaled sharply, breathless.

“We'll have to work on that, cariño.” he commented, frustration and annoyance in his voice.

You grimaced a little at that, but didn't protest. You opened your mouth as you felt the pressure of his hands on your head. You took him back in, and did your best to follow the quick rhythm he set. The room was filled with the obscene noises you made and Vaas' groans and pants. He didn't push so far into your mouth, but made you bob your head fast. Your jaw and your neck were sore, yet you felt arousal soak your pussy. Suddenly, he yanked your head back. He sat up and flipped you on your stomach, pulled your skirt around your waist and thrust in your pussy.

Your eyes opened wide at the sudden intrusion and you cried out at the sting of pain. Holding on your hair and your hip, he began to fuck you. For a moment you just whimpered, trying to relax your walls around his girth. Then, pain started to melt into the rising pleasure. You were shoved forward every time he pushed back into you, his tight grip pulling a little at your hair. You just took it, feeling your juices dripping down your inner thighs, the pressure of his fingers around your hip. Until he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you up swiftly, stopping his thrusts just for a second. You gasped, feeling his strong chest against your back. His hand slipped under your shirt and closed around your breast.

“You'll do that for me, cariño? You'll learn to take my cock down your throat?” he asked in your ear, thrusting into your again and again, his rhythm not faltering.

“Y-yes... Amo...” you moaned, you head tilting back and resting on his shoulder.

You felt him smile as he bit on the back of your shoulder. Your hand moved up to his head, found his Mohawk, enjoyed its softness for a second. It brushed against his scar, and stopped to his nape, holding. The sensation wasn't as intense, as pleasurable as the first time, but it felt good. And the way he held you to him, it felt very intimate. You gave into it. Soon, his groans grew huskier, and his rhythm became erratic. He buried his cock fully inside you a few times, making you mewl softly, before he came inside you. He rode his orgasm and stopped a second, before he pulled out of you and pushed you rather gently. Tired, you lied back down, panting. You gazed at him over your shoulder, frowning softly, finding him sitting on his heels, exhaling deeply. You were still aroused.

“What? You expect multiple orgasms every time?” he chuckled. “Greedy you. Maybe next time.” he wriggled his eyebrows at you, zipped himself back up and left the room.

You lay there, feeling his cum dripping out of you. You brought your hand to your arm, feeling the tiny device under your skin. You had never been so happy to be foresighted before. He could come inside you as many times as he wanted, the implant would prevent you from getting pregnant. And this knowledge alone made you feel lighter.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ad Mortem Festinamus - Luc Arbogast : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpxLhqEthZ8  
> for me, because this song has been playing on repeat recently. Choose the one you want.

Life at 'the fortress' was rather quiet. Yours, at least. You could come and go everywhere, touching the cocaine or the supplies was simply forbidden. And you kept away from it. As for the arsenal, it was locked away somewhere. Except the ones the pirates carried on them, you didn't see any trace of guns lying around. Vaas wasn't stupid. And his men, they never did anything else but ogle you or taunt you. It seemed they all knew how possessive Vaas was when he claimed a new plaything. Nobody wanted to make Vaas angry.

If anybody had asked you, but nobody did, you wouldn't have said that you enjoyed life at the camp. This newly found 'freedom' did make things a little better, though. And Vaas was mostly playful with you, when he didn't find a way to really mess around with you. Or when he wasn't frustrated or downright angry, and used you as a sexual outlet. In those moments, he didn't care about your pleasure or your comfort. But he never left you crying in pain. Even if he did it quickly and roughly, he prepared you first. Or when he really didn't care, he forced his cock down your throat while he let you finger yourself to loosen the hole he would fuck that day.

You were grateful for that. Honestly, you were grateful for any kind of consideration he had for you. He made you feel special in the way he treated you, and you felt special. You just needed to see the way he treated the other prisoners to know that. Sometimes you wondered, what would happen when he would grow bored of you, or when he would find someone to replace you. But for now, you saw the same excitement in his voice and his eyes when he addressed you.

“Hey, ___. Remember when I said your friend was already gone? I got some news from him.” he announced as he entered his room.

Sitting on the bed, you looked up at him, frowning. Again, you felt a tiny spark of hope ignite in your heart, making it quicken. Looking down at his hand, you noticed he was carrying a phone. He came closer to you, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“And since I am a nice guy, I am going to show you.” he pursued, and turned the screen towards you. You watched wordlessly, shocked, at a picture of Nathan kneeling on the ground somewhere, red marks all over his naked chest and cum around his mouth. He looked exhausted, lifeless. “See? Alive and well.”

You face slowly contorted with hurt and anger, tears welling up in your eyes. You looked up at Vaas to see him smiling at you. This made you snap. You threw yourself at him, seizing his red shirt and shaking him violently.

“You're a monster! Showing this to me! A fucking monster!” you screamed at him, tears leaking down your cheeks.

Suddenly, his hand wrapped around your throat tightly and he pushed you down on the bed. You closed your eyes tightly, already feeling pressure growing in your head and your lips turning softly numb. A sharp pain suddenly radiated through your cheek, and you tasted blood.

“Don't do this shit ever again! Learn your fucking place, ___!” he yelled at you, inches from your face. “Look at me!” You barely opened your eyes, new tears leaking down your temples. “I could fucking rape you right now, okay?! I could force my cock in your cunt and ravage you until you're fucking crying and bleeding! So show me some fucking respect!”

The look in his eyes was terrifying. This and his words, it left you trembling. “Y-yes... Amo...” you whispered submissively, shakily panting through your parted lips.

He let go of you suddenly and got up. Without another glance or another word for you, he left the bedroom. You curled up on your side and started crying hopelessly. Why did he have to do this? Yes, yes it showed that Nathan was alive. But upon seeing this, you wished he weren't. And this thought was shattering.

\- - - - -

He left you mostly alone for the next few days, conducting his own business: selling the slaves, the cocaine. It was fortunate, because you had grown more distant with him after his cruel little game. Sometimes as you walked past a pirate, you eyed his gun, imagining yourself grabbing it and going on a rampage to finish with Vaas. Or simply to blow up your own head with it. But your mind and body remembered all too well the pain you had felt the last time you had been a little too rebellious. And truly, you wondered where the point of no return was. When Vaas would consider you to be more annoying than entertaining. On those sorrowful days, the temptation was enticing. But it would be a dangerous gamble. Vaas could very well just shoot you in the head and get rid of your body, or he could torture you for days before doing so. Or he could just sell you.

Once, as you went back to Vaas' room to be alone, you spotted your iPod on the table. You froze for a second, looking out the windows that overlooked the courtyard. He was there, giving instructions to his men, pointing towards here or there. The desire to grab it was nearly irresistible. Just a minute, he wouldn't know. You reached for it and sat on the bed. Almost fully charged, perfect. You put it on shuffle and smiled as one of your favorite songs started playing.** You closed your eyes and let the music invade your mind. Then, you started to mouth the lyrics and roll your shoulders with the rhythm. It felt blossoming, viscerally blossoming. Transported by the music you stood up and, with your eyes closed, you started swaying to the beat.

All focused on the music flowing in your ears, you didn't hear the door open. You didn't see Vaas' surprised expression as he found you there, dancing in his room. You didn't see the smirk curling up his lips, his teeth catching his tongue. You didn't see him admire your body as you swayed carefree. But you felt his hands rest on your hips and his chest press on your back. You gasped and stopped moving. One of your earphones was removed from you, and you felt his pelvis starting to move against you. His hands guided you, making you sway along with him. It felt strange first, but then you closed your eyes and resumed dancing. His face was in your neck, his hand flat on your bare stomach. As you and Vaas danced in sync, you felt his cock hardening through the fabric of his pants. Finally, having enough of this, he removed your second earphone and took the iPod from your hand. He threw it gently on the table and took something out of his pocket, his face still in your neck.

“I've brought something for you, ___.” he said softly, his breath tickling your skin.

You frowned, parting your lips, until he brought his arm in front of you, displaying the butt plug with a red jewel he was holding in his hand. You felt a spark of arousal ignite your lower-belly. He lifted the plug towards your face and, thinking fast, you opened your mouth to take it in. You ran your tongue around the cold metallic toy, solicitous to get it wet enough. Meanwhile, you felt him suck on your neck, leaving soft, playful bites. He pulled the plug out and wordlessly walked you to the bed, before he pushed you down on your hands and knees. You complied, feeling excitement rising, as well as a certain reluctance. But you would never refuse him, you knew this could make him snap and grow violent.

So you remained motionless while he removed your skirt. He pressed the plug against your hole, caressing your back and telling you to relax. You did, feeling the toy slipping in your ass. You whined a little as the largest part stretched you open, but then bit your lip. His teeth grazed on the curve of your ass, while he playfully shifted the plug inside you, earning a moan from you. You felt his fingers push in your pussy easily, as the anal stimulation had aroused you. It felt tighter, more intense with the plug in. Vaas worked you open for a short moment, sucking at your shoulder from behind.

After a moment he removed his fingers, sucked them clean of your juiced. He lined himself up with your pussy, as you saw him do over your shoulder, and he slowly penetrated you. You whined and moaned softly, feeling immediately so full, the plug rubbing against your walls. He went slow, holding on to your hips, sighing in pleasure and groaning. Surely, this felt just as intense for him as it did for you. He clearly wanted to enjoy the moment fully. When he picked up his pace, you had loosened up enough for the pleasure to grow, for your moans to become louder, shakier. It was beyond frustrating, the knowledge that this psycho could reduce you to pants and mewls. You glanced over your shoulder, and driven by that thought, you softly glared at him with lustful eyes. His green eyes fixed on yours and he just stared at you for a short moment, his thrusts unfaltering, before he smirked at you. A breathy laugh escaped his lips. He slowed down his pounding.

“Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?” he asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

You frowned, moaning louder after a particularly rough thrust. “N-no...”

“It's to do the same fucking shit over and over again, and expecting that shit to change.” he explained, his words interspersed with pants and moans. You didn't say anything, trying to understand where he was getting at. But you didn't need to, as he wrapped a hand around your throat, bending over to reached your ear. “So just let go, cariño. You are mine... Just accept it...”

You gasped sharply at his words. While he was fucking you, they sounded so arousing. It was his fucking fault you went back to resent him. And it was the utmost disarming, to be stuck with this attraction/repulsion feeling. He kept thrusting into your pussy again and again, biting and sucking on your shoulders, gripping at your hip tightly, sometimes kneading your breast. The pleasure rose by waves of sensations, bringing you closer and closer to its peak, but his thrusts were still so slow.

“A-Amo... Amo... please...” you articulated breathlessly.

“Yes, yes, I'm here, ___. What is it?” he asked in your ear, and from his tone you could guess he was smiling.

“More... please... I am so close...”

“Like this?”

He brought one hand to your pussy and started rubbing your clit. You moaned, squirming against him in rapture. A few more thrusts and you came with a cry, shuddering in bliss. He kept moving in and out of you, grinning as he bit on your shoulder. Then he stopped and he pulled out of you. You breathed out heavily, resting your upper body on the mattress. You felt him move around behind you, but you didn't spare a glance, waiting, catching your breath. You gasped and relaxed your muscles as you felt the plug being pulled out of you. You bit your lip, shivering at the thought of what was coming next. You felt something cold drip on your ass, before his cock pushed against your hole. You sighed heavily as he sheathed himself into you, while he repeated you how good you were doing.

He started with rather slow, long rolls of his hips. You were sure that from this angle, he had a very alluring view of your kneeling form. Shivers of pleasure were coursing through your body, sweat pearling on your fiery skin. You just gripped the sheets as he kept pressing you into the bed with his hips. Your pleasure, just like his thrust, remained steady for a while. He sped up, slamming his cock into you again and again deeply and rapidly. You focused on the jolts of pleasure, his groans and his grip on you, the smell of sex filling the room. Until strings of warm cum coated your walls and a “Fuck!” escaped from his lips. He stilled inside you for a second, before he pulled out and flipped you over on your back. He nestled between your spread legs and grabbed your throat. His soft lips connected with yours, and his tongue rushed past them to meet with yours. You moaned softly against his mouth.

“You're my bitch, ___. My little puta. You get that?” he asked.

“Yes... Vaas.” you replied in a whisper, very much aware of his fingers on your neck, his strong chest on your body.

Calling him by his name didn't seem to bother him as he just claimed your lips again. One of your hands remained lazily on the sheet, while the other reached for his head. First he allowed it, but he suddenly flinched slightly and took your hand off him to pin it against the mattress. He did the same with the other, holding you down while he sucked at your lower lip. Then he let go of you and he lied down next to you. For a moment you stayed quiet, before you turned to him.

“That definition you gave me...” you started, and he looked back at you, rising his eyebrows.

“Yeah?”

“It's what Albert Einstein said, right... Amo?” you inquired. You vaguely remembered it.

“Surprising that a guy like me knows about what he said? It's okay, it's okay. I'd be surprised too.” he brushed it off, exhaling amusedly. Well, you knew he was smart. You were going through the consequences of his cleverness everyday. And for the rest of your days.

 


	12. Chapter 12

First you had tried to keep track of the passing days. You tried to locate the position of the Sun, to count how many nights you had spent in Vaas' company. But it was meaningless. You had thought it could help you stay anchored, but anchored to what? You kept dwelling on those thoughts again and again. Perhaps Vaas was right, perhaps you were going insane.

Now that he had given you a relatively free access to your iPod, you had found yourself spending more time alone in his room when he didn't require your presence. It was your last piece of normality. And it allowed you not to witness Vaas' 'fun ideas' when it came to the prisoners. He was pretty creative. He never seemed to run out of ideas that would both keep himself entertained and humiliate the hostages. It was usually an execution. Whatever happened in the middle of his 'games', the result was always the same.

Once, he had disguised two guys into cockerels – with feathers and metallic beaks – and thrown them into a makeshift arena to fight to death. While he and his men had been taking morbid bets on who would survive. You had been very grateful to the Universe that Vaas hadn't forced you to watch by his side, like he had done on other occasions. You had retreated to his room and you had put your earphones in. You had closed your eyes with relief when the music had finally muffled the pirates' shouts of 'encouragement' and laughs, and Vaas' occasional high-pitched screams. And above all, the terrified men's whimpers. When you had heard them cheer, you had looked out the window, to see Vaas make a speech about how much of a strong cockerel the winner was. Before he had pointed his gun to his head and shot him dead. You had come to accept your powerlessness, but you couldn't just watch.

And beside those moments when Vaas' showed his true psychopathy, there always was this deranged aura coming out of him, but not in the same horrific way. Once, as he was talking to you, his attention got caught by one of his men's action. He interrupted himself, frowning and narrowing his eyes. Until he started rushing to him.

“Dafuq you doing motherfucker? No no! Stop that. Don't put this here, put it in the warehouse. You're going to ruin my fucking business, you piece of shit.” he had grumbled irritably.

And you had smiled, and you had laughed. Very surprisingly to you, you had found him genuinely funny. You had grown to like his occasional gentle gestures, the rough and kinky sex. And this was partly why you kept yourself from witnessing his mad games. Because in addition not to enjoy watching people being in pain and distress, you wished to cultivate this liking. You had begun to show little signs of affection: smiling, caressing, nibbling. It brought a gleam of interest to his eyes, of childish excitement. As if he wanted to see how far he could take you. Down the rabbit hole.

\- - - - -

Lying in bed with him, you kept your eyes closed as he sucked and nibbled at your neck, leaving yet another proof of his ownership. Your hands were wrapped around him, one pressing on his back through his shirt, and the other threading through his dark hair. You moaned softly, his lips and teeth rising chills and goosebumps on your skin. You were growing wet from his attention. Until he pulled away to look down at you.

“You met with my sister, huh? She wanted to make a warrior out of you?” he asked out of the blue.

First you didn't understand, taken aback. But it quickly became obvious. And now that you were thinking about it, they shared a physical resemblance. And, they both seemed to be... passionate about their own objectives. One seemed a little saner than the other, though. But actually, you had only ever been around one of them for a long time.

“Look where it got you... bending over for her enemy, for me... Because you are smart, cariño.” he paused, just playing with a strand of your hair, looking down at it. “You colonialists... always trying to change the world to meet your expectations. Your high, righteous standards.”

“I never supported colonialism. And this is what you are doing with this island.” you retorted boldly, although softly.

He chuckled at that, his amused and intense green eyes fixing back on yours. He just stared at you for a second. “That's right, amiga. And that's what I am doing with you.” he added, smiling at you, rising his eyebrows once for emphasis.

His lips crashed on top of yours, one of his hands in your hair, holding, while the other one reached for your thigh. You felt your body heat up, switch on with anticipation of the pleasure to come. You moaned and gasped as you felt him grind his clothed erection against you. He pushed your skirt up, unfastened his pants and lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. Keeping his lustful, confident gaze on you, he pressed himself into you. You tilted your head back, sighing at the full sensation. He leaned down, wrapping his lips around your nipples, sucking and nibbling, pulling. Saturating your body with his touch, your mind with his presence.

Your bodies moved in a continuous wave of pleasure, at times just disturbed by the little sting of pain that made you cry out just the way Vaas enjoyed. And the one you had learned to like. He whispered in your ears that of all the playthings he'd had, you were his favorite. And it sent a spark of lust down your lower-belly, reverberating right into your pussy. You had come to the Rook Islands with the hope to change it. Instead it had dragged you into its swirling madness. And you were spinning with the dizzying pleasure. In Vaas' unforgiving grip, for the rest of your days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I hope my Vaas was convincing, and that the events were interesting.  
> Feel free to tell me what you thought of it. Even through criticism, it always helps to know what you could have improved.  
> See you around people!


End file.
